Flight 29 Down
by XSine NomineX
Summary: A field trip has gone horribly wrong. What was supposed to be a peaceful school trip turned into a disaster. Ten teens and one adult are stranded on an island. Now they must get along and find a way to survive.
1. The Arrival

**Hey guys! Sorry about you know, not updating my other stories, but writer's block is awful, so here's my story!**

**Morning: Day 1**

Seven teens were on a plane that was to go to the destination for their high school trip. Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, a high school third year, was a short, blonde, and adorable young man. His cousin, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, was a strong, handsome, silent type. Tamaki Suoh, a high school second year, was blonde, handsome, and very flamboyant. His best friend, Kyoya Otori, was also a second year student; he had black hair, dark eyes, and was a mad genius. First year twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, had red hair, and were constantly described as being 'little devils.' Haruhi Fujioka, also a first year student, was a girl who found that she could come off as being male.

Now all of the boys came from _very _wealthy families. The girl, however, came from a very poor family. She lived with only her father, as her mother had died when Haruhi was in preschool. She was only able to attend the school for the privileged because she had gotten a scholarship, which was awarded to one person per school year. When she had heard about the trip, she knew she wanted to go, but she also knew she would never be able to afford it. Luckily, Haninozuka had suggested taking a less luxurious airplane in order to grant money for Haruhi to be able to go. The seven teens were to be on Flight 29, along with high school first year Renge Houshakuji, third year Umehito Nekozawa, and first year Ritsu Kasanoda.

It was supposed to be the best trip ever, but it turned out to be one of the worst. No one could have seen the thunderstorm coming, especially not the pilot. Haruhi Fujioka, who already disliked storms, was even more nervous than the others. "We seem to have run into some bad weather," said the pilot over the intercom. "We should be fine, though." None of the teens believed them. Each had a strong sense of impending doom.

Not two minutes after the pilot had spoken with them, lightning struck one of the plane's engines. The screams of the teens could be heard as the plane began to plummet downward. The pilot's voice came over the intercom once again. "Prepare for a crash landing!" The students, who were clearly scared out of their minds, braced themselves for the impact.

Hikaru and Kaoru tightly held hands. Mori tried to shield Honey's body with his own. Tamaki and Kyoya said nothing. Haruhi and Renge tried to make themselves as small as possible. Nekozawa was ready to meet death as an equal. Kasanoda tried to will the entire thing to be over. Then everything went black.

Hikaru was the first to regain consciousness. He looked around the plane which, to his amazement, was mostly intact. He looked over at his still unconscious twin. "Kaoru, wake up," he muttered. The slightly younger twin groaned, but did not awake. Hikaru shook him. "Kaoru, come on, wake up!" He began to feel even more panicked.

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open, and Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened?" Kaoru managed to ask, and then he remembered the crash. "Never mind." He was glad he and his brother were a bit scraped up, but otherwise fine.

Honey was the next to stir. He wasn't harmed at all, as Mori had shielded him from most of the impact. He looked up at his much larger cousin. "Takashi?" he asked softly. Mori slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the small teen. Honey hugged his cousin tightly. "I'm glad you're not hurt," he said.

"Yeah," Mori replied. He was extremely relieved to see that Honey had not been harmed. He would do anything to protect Mitsukuni.

Shortly after they had awoken, Tamaki and Kyoya came to. "Are we alive?" the blonde in the pair asked, amazed. His head pounded, and he felt like he'd been hit by a semi.

"I think so," Kyoya replied. He had landed on his arm, and he was fairly certain it was broken.

Finally, Haruhi, Nekozawa, Renge, and Kasanoda awoke. The pilot instructed them all to get out of the plane and gather on the beach. There, they would assess the damage. The teens did as they were told. Each was pleased to see that everyone had survived and that minimal damage had been done to their bodies. The pilot joined them a bit later. "This is bad," he said. "We only have a few packages of freeze-dried food and some camping gear. We need to split up."

"That's a terrible idea!" Haruhi exclaimed. In her mindset, if they were going to be stranded, they needed to stick together.

"Well I'm the adult, and I say we split up!" the pilot snapped at her, leaving Haruhi speechless. "Nekozawa, Houshakuji, Kasanoda, you come with me. The rest of you stay here." Reluctantly, the three whose names he had called followed him into the jungle, leaving the other seven alone.

"Well, what now?" Hikaru asked. For once in his life, he felt genuinely afraid.

"Yeah, we can't just stay here and do nothing," Kaoru added. "We'll die."

"Come on guys," Tamaki said, laughing nervously. "It's not like we're going to be here that long…" He believed that someone would notice they'd gone off course and that someone would find them within a handful of hours.

"Somehow I doubt that," Kyoya sighed. "We need a plan!"

"No we don't! We aren't going to be here that long!" Tamaki rolled his eyes and decided to sit on the beach, letting the water crash against him.

Kyoya sighed. "I'm going to look for food and a water source," he declared, knowing that water was their main priority.

"I'll go with you," Haruhi said. The two went a bit into the jungle, promising they wouldn't go too far and that they would be back soon.

Mori noticed the tide starting to come in. He knew they would have to do something about the plane, or it would wash away. He shared his concerns with Honey.

"You're right, Takashi," Honey said. "But how are we going to move it?"

"I don't know," Mori sighed.

Several hours later, everyone regrouped. The pilot, Nekozawa, Renge, and Kasanoda rejoined the group. Tamaki looked at them expectantly. "We didn't find anything," Nekozawa sighed.

Suddenly, the reality of the situation came crashing down on them. They were stranded with limited resources, and they had no clue how long they would be there.


	2. The Quest for Fire

**Afternoon of Day 1**

They had been on the island for several hours. They were thirst, and they were getting irritable. Tamaki continued with his delusion that they would be rescued soon. Haruhi had continued to search for water while Kyoya tried to build a fire. The pilot, Nekozawa, Renge, and Kasanoda had left yet again. This time, they had no intention of returning any time soon. Honey and Mori were trying to figure out how to get the plane further away from the water. Hikaru and Kaoru were looking for a place to set up camp.

The twins had been searching for a suitable place for quite some time. "What about here?" Kaoru asked. He knew that the area was pretty wet, but it was far enough from the ocean that they wouldn't have to worry about tides, and it was fairly secluded.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kao," Hikaru said. He thought he'd seen a few leeches, but he wouldn't tell his brother that for fear that he would freak out. He knew Kaoru hated things like that.

"Why?" Kaoru questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's wrong with this place?" He thought he felt something on his leg, but he shrugged it off as being nothing.

Hikaru's eyes widened when he saw several of the slimy creatures attached to Kaoru's leg. "Well for starters, look at your leg."

Kaoru hesitantly looked down, only to see the parasitic organisms. His eyes widened in fright. "What do we do?"

Hikaru tried to think of something. "We burn them off. Come on, I think Kyoya started a fire…" He hoped his brother wouldn't get sick from those things.

Kyoya was trying, and failing, to build a fire. Everything he'd tried had been done in vain. He couldn't get a spark for anything. Mori, noticing his struggles, tossed him a pack of matches that he'd found inside the ruined plane. "Thanks," Kyoya muttered.

"Ooh, what are those?" Tamaki demanded, ripping the box out of Kyoya's hand. "What are matches? Are they waterproof?"

Kyoya facepalmed. "No, you idiot!" he shouted, quickly losing his patience.

"I don't believe you!" Tamaki declared. "So I'm gonna find out for myself!" The tall blonde threw the box into the ocean.

Kyoya looked like he was going to murder the heir to the Suoh corporate empire. "That was our only chance of getting a fire started!" he shouted. "Because of you, we're all going to freeze to death!"

"No we aren't!" Tamaki insisted. "We aren't going to be here that long! Someone's already looking for us," he still held the delusion that they were already being searched for.

"When are you going to get it into your thick head that we're going to be here for a long time?" Kyoya demanded. He'd had it with his so-called 'best friend.' "We're stuck here, and now thanks to you, we don't even have a heat source!"

Tamaki realized how angry the black haired teen had become. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'll just go off and do something that won't get anyone mad." He went off to go sit away from the others while Kyoya continued to attempt to build a fire.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi returned to the group a bit after the match ordeal. Kaoru looked extremely pale, thanks to the leeches attached to his leg. Honey noticed the younger Hitachiin, and he looked at him with concern. "What happened to Kao-chan?" he asked in his normal, adorable tone.

"Leeches," Hikaru answered. He helped Kaoru to a sitting position. "We need to burn them off before he loses any more blood." The older Hitachiin glanced at Kyoya. "We _do _have a fire, right?"

Kyoya shook his head. "We don't," he sighed before glaring at Tamaki. "Though we would if that idiot hadn't thrown the box of matches into the ocean!"

Tamaki glanced up when he heard his name, but looked back down when he heard what his friend was talking about. He didn't understand why the raven-haired boy was so upset, after all, he didn't know you couldn't get matches wet.

"He didn't…" Hikaru said, shocked. The small ray of hope he'd had had been overtaken by a dark, gloomy cloud of despair.

Haruhi suddenly had a brilliant idea. She had completely forgotten that she had a lighter in her pocket. She pulled it out and tossed it to Kyoya. "Try this!" she said excitedly.

Kyoya caught it. "Haruhi, you're brilliant," he said before lighting the wood he'd gathered for the fire. The flames quickly spread and danced across the firewood. Each of the seven teens breathed an intense sigh of relief. They could cross one thing off of their long list of things they needed for survival.

Hikaru heated up a stick and proceeded to burn the leaches off of his twin's leg.

"Oh, I found some water!" Haruhi said. "There's a spring about half a mile from here," she continued. "We'd have to make some long trips to get enough, but at least we have it. I figured we could go in teams, kind of like a job rotation."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Hikaru said. "Though I doubt Tamaki will do his fair share of work," he scoffed.

"He'll work if he wants to drink any of it," Kyoya said coldly. The debate of how to move the water until Mori finally spoke up, which was unusual for him.

"Not to ruin a moment, but if we don't get that plane moved, we're doomed," Mori said bluntly.

"I didn't even think about that!" Haruhi exclaimed. "But how are we going to move it?"

Mori held up several strands of vines that Honey had braided together. As a group, they tied them to various parts of the plane. It took a long time, but they were able to get the plane to a safe place, one where the tide wouldn't wash it up. After all, who knew what resources that piece of metal had that could eventually be of use to them?

They set up a make-shift camp near the useless aircraft and slowly, each fell asleep.

**End of Day 1.**


	3. It's Lonely at the Top

**Morning of Day 2**

It became very apparent to Honey, Mori, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi that they needed a leader. They knew there was no way they would be able to cooperate without some form of leadership. They needed someone to divide responsibilities and to keep the group sane. They decided they would do this by secret ballot around noon. Until then, they had bigger things to worry about, the top being water, followed shortly by food. The main candidates for leaders were Kyoya and Kaoru, as they were the only two that showed any interest in the position.

Until noon, the group had split up to find various needs. Kyoya took inventory of the food they already had while Kaoru went into the jungle to find more. Meanwhile, Tamaki had found a video camera. He thought it would be a good idea for the group to record video diaries in the event that anyone would want to see them. He also decided to be the first to make one.

He found a secluded area and began to record. "Hi, I'm Tamaki Suoh," he said to the camera. "We've been on this island for a day now. The only adult we had around us left with three other students to go find help, but they haven't gotten back yet. I thought we would've been rescued by now, but I guess I was wrong. Everyone here thinks I'm an idiot and that I can't do anything right. I know I'm not the brightest, but I'm smarter than they think I am. I'll show them. I'll do something right…. I'm really scared. What if we don't get found? What if we die here? I don't know what I would do." He took a shaky breath. "We're supposed to vote for a leader today. I don't really want to vote for Kyoya or Kaoru. Kyoya's too bossy, and Kaoru's too wishy-washy… Well, I guess I'll record again later, maybe…" He hit the record button again.

Kaoru had been wandering through the jungle for about half an hour with no success. He grinned widely when he saw a coconut tree, but his smile quickly disappeared when he saw how high up it was. _Maybe I can climb it? _he thought. He wrapped himself around the tree and started to climb up it. He got a boost of confidence when he safely got to the top. He threw a few of the coconuts down to the ground. Suddenly, he felt his footing slip. He tried to keep himself up, but failed. He plummeted to the ground and landed with a thud, completely unconscious.

Kyoya approached the others after his quick inventory. "We have enough food for a week," he lied. They only had enough for a few days, and that was pushing it, but he figured they didn't need to know that until after the election. "We're good with water too," he added. _As long as we only drink a quarter of a bottle each…_

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. "Great. Now we don't have to worry about gathering water for a few days," she said with a small smile.

"Does that mean we're going to be okay?" Honey asked hopefully, his eyes going wide with happiness.

"It means we'll last for a little while," Kyoya answered.

Mori was skeptical of Kyoya's statement that they had enough food and water to last a few days, but he didn't comment on it.

Tamaki approached Hikaru, and held out the video camera. "I can't believe I found this!" the blonde exclaimed. "We should all use it to make video diaries! It'll be great!"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. He couldn't believe that Tamaki, of all people, had found it. "Video diaries?" he asked. "Yeah, I guess that'd be cool." The blonde handed it to the redhead. "You want me to make one?"

Tamaki nodded. "We all should." He thought it would be interesting if anyone found them.

"Fine," Hikaru sighed.

Hikaru sat in front of the camera in the same place that Tamaki had gone. "Hey," he said to the lens. "My name's Hikaru Hitachiin, not to be confused with my twin brother Kaoru, after all, I am the better looking one," he smirked. "I hate this stupid island," he sighed. "I hate being stuck with these people, but most of all, I hate not knowing anything. I don't know if I'm going to wake up, I don't know how long we're going to be here, and I don't even know if we will be found. For all I know, everyone's glad to have us gone. They probably don't even care." With a sigh, he shut off the device. "This is so stupid," he muttered. He walked back to camp.

"Hey, is Kaoru back?" Hikaru asked, concern evident in his tone.

"We haven't seen him," Kyoya said, shaking his head.

No one had seen the younger twin since he'd left to find food. They were all growing quite concerned, as they had all thought that Kaoru would have been back at camp after an hour or so. Mori and Honey eventually volunteered to go looking for him, after all, they were the only ones who could properly defend themselves, should they run into anything potentially dangerous.

After half an hour of searching, Honey pointed to a crumpled form. "That's him!" he exclaimed. He'd recognize the bright red hair anywhere. It was pretty hard to miss. Mori nodded and walked over to him. "He's unconscious…" Honey said quietly.

"Yeah," Mori replied. He knelt down beside the younger boy and checked his breathing. "But he's breathing."

Honey gently shook Kaoru. "Kao-chan?" he asked softly. "Kao-chan? It's time to wake up!"

"Mitsukuni, I don't think that will…" Mori trailed off as he saw Kaoru start to wake up.

"Senpais?" Kaoru asked, blinking. His head hurt like crazy. Mori and Honey nodded. "I fell…" he continued, pointing out the obvious.

"We noticed," Honey smiled. "But you're okay, so everything's okay now!" Mori helped Kaoru get back to the beach. Everyone was relieved to see that the ginger was okay, especially Hikaru.

At noon, it was time to elect the leader. Each of the seven cast their vote, and they decided that Haruhi would be the one to read the results. She went to the pile of papers, and pulled them out one by one while Hikaru tallied the results. Haruhi started to read the slips of paper. "Kaoru, Kyoya, Mori, Mori, Mori, Mori," she read. "And someone didn't vote…"

"Does it matter?" Hikaru asked. "Either way, Mori-senpai has the majority…"

Mori felt shocked, but he didn't show it. He didn't want to be the leader! However, he knew that if everyone, with the exception of Kaoru and Kyoya, had voted for them, he must have been suited for it.

**Midday Day 2**


	4. Not a Drop to Drink

**Sorry that this chapter's so short guys, but I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Day 2: Midday**

Mori was more than a bit upset that he was voted leader. He began to doubt his ability to keep everything together and to keep everyone from going mad. Though he didn't think he was cut out for it, he still planned on leading them. If everyone else thought he could handle it, he was pretty sure he could too. He decided the first thing that needed to be done was to hand out responsibilities. He went through who could do what, and called them over. "Hikaru, you're in charge of rationing food and water," he began. "Kaoru, you'll organize food searches in the jungle. Kyoya, you handle the lighter. "Haruhi, make sure the batteries on the camera stay charged, and see what we can use from the plane. Tamaki, you'll get the water."

Tamaki groaned. He knew that would be difficult. The jugs they had to transport the water were huge, and he knew that once they were filled with water, it would be even worse. He hated working, but he knew if he complained, the others would dislike him even more than they already did. He swallowed his pride and went to gather water.

Kaoru decided to take his turn with the camera.

"Hey," Kaoru said into the camera. "I'm Kaoru. You've probably already met my brother Hikaru. We've been on the island for a day and a half now. I went looking for food, and I found some, but I fell out of the tree and hit my head pretty hard," he smiled half-heartedly. "I was also one of the people running to become leader, but Mori won. I think it's a good idea, except he's kind of quiet. Still, it seems like he'll be a good choice. I really hope we get found soon. I'm about to go insane, and we really haven't been here very long…"

Tamaki had made several trips to get water. After the fourth one, he poured some into a bottle and started to drink, but Haruhi stopped him before any water could reach his mouth. "Do you have a death wish?" she demanded.

Tamaki glared at her. "What are you talking about? I'm thirsty!"

"You have to boil it before you can drink it! Do you even know how contaminated that is?"

Tamaki groaned. "Fine, I'll boil it…"

Haruhi doubted he even knew how. She helped him drag the jugs over to the fire that Kyoya had started, filled a few bottles, and set them over the fire.

"How long is this going to take?" Tamaki asked impatiently.

"Probably awhile," Haruhi replied. After several minutes, the water started to boil. She let it bubble for quite some time before taking the bottles off of the open flame. Once the bubbling simmered down, she handed Tamaki a bottle. "Now you can drink it."

Tamaki took a big gulp of water before making a face. "It's hot!" he complained.

Haruhi sighed in annoyance. "At least it's safe," she sighed. "Now go give the bottles to everyone else."

The blond gathered the other bottles and left to distribute them.

Haruhi sat in front of the camera. "Well, I guess it's my turn to do one of these," she sighed. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, the only girl in this group. The only other girl, Renge, went with the pilot, Nekozawa, and Kasanoda, to go find help. I said we shouldn't split up. After all, there's safety in numbers. I'm surrounded by these damn rich people. I swear the only ones that know even remotely how to take care of themselves are Kyoya-senpai and Mori-senpai. Those twins have no idea what to do, Tamaki-senpai's a total idiot, and Honey-senpai is completely dependent on Mori-senpai. We ran out of the water we brought with us, but I found a spring, so that's good. I just hope Tamaki remembers to boil it. We can't afford to have someone get sick from contaminated water. We don't have the supplies we need for any kind of illness…"

**End of Day 2**


End file.
